Origins of Shadows
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Takes place during third year on the Hogwarts Express. What if instead Harry saw a memory, instead of Lilly Potter's scream. What if it was a different memory altogether, which revealed to him the lie he has been living?
1. Chapter 1

**Little Emerald**

 **Summary: what if instead of Lily's desperate plea Harry heard and experienced a memory when the Dementors were raiding the Hogwarts Express. A memory he can't explain.**

 **Note: this will be fast paced since I'm not really good at writing slow but fast paced stories. So I will probably get to the point quickly then others.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling!**

 **Also with the pairing. This story might be a Lucius/Harry pairing or a Drarry. So please let me know!**

 **Please comment on the paring you wish to see:**

 **Lucius/Harry**

 **Or**

 **Drarry**

"Tom, look at him isn't he the spinning image of you?" A female voice ogled over her newborn son.

"I don't think he does. He looks more like his beautiful mother. " A male voice answered.

Both of them were new parents. Both having undeniable love for the new life within her arms.

"Oh stop Tom. He has both of our looks. He has your curly hair. " She moves a little stray curl behind her son's ear.

"It's not curly..its just naturally wavy." Tom, the obvious father chides and adds, "He has your eyes. Little emeralds. "

"He will be our little heaven. In this world that has gone to hell. "

"I have my followers at the ready. The order can not get past the wards. Be at peace, Bella. Our little emerald is safe. "

* * *

Harry blinks awake. Sitting up he finds Ron and Hermione with worried and frazzled looks.

"Harry are you alright?" He hears Hermione. He sits up and is instantly offered chocolate from Ron's open palm.

"Eat it. It'll help. " Taking the offered chocolate albeit a little hesitant. He then looks at the Professor who the three of them already deduced was a new professor.

"What happened?" Harry asks after biting into the sweet chocolate and cringing at the taste. The change in expression went unnoticed.

"Dementors. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to have a word with the conductor. " As soon as the sliding door shut was when Hermione's voice shouted out in worry.

"Harry are you alright?"

Harry wasn't for sure what he felt. And for some reason telling his friends about what he saw felt seemed wrong.

"I'm fine. "

Both Ron and Hermione understood their friend and felt they should leave Harry alone. Yet no matter what Harry thought about his supposed friends he knew Ron and Hermione only thought about themselves. It was clear enough when he saw how soon Ron and Hermione had given up; putting up no fight, whatsoever to demand answers from him. Not like he minded.

* * *

The train started and not to long they arrived at Hogwarts.

The Ravenclaws were to the far right as Hufflepuff was the left leaving the two rival houses next to each other.

"Potter is it true? That you fainted?!" Malfoy's voice boomed behind - Ron spoke for him and for some unknown feeling it irritated him more then Malfoy.

Dumbledore's voice rang across the Great Hall. The opening speech that the Headmaster did each year at the beginning of each new term. However what the old wizard had to say brought with it shock, fear, anger, and a little bit of hope that would be easily consumed by darkness.

"Due to Sirius Black escaping from the wizard prison - the Dementors of Azkaban have made our school their home. A word of caution Dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and everyone of you to give them no reason. It's not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, when one remembers to turn on the light. "

* * *

Harry and his friends who were ignoring him made their way to the Gryffindor common room. However whispers of Sirius Black broke out Hermione and Ron smothered Harry and he could care less of Sirius Black going after him. He dealt with a phantom ghost of the world's darkest wizard and dealt with a basilisk - Sirius Black wasn't worth thinking over. The memory from before was what had him thinking - well overthinking. He just couldn't help the feeling he had heard the names somewhere before.

"Harry, Black is in the castle!" Ron shouted to him and he gave him a glare. Great. Just great. Everyone took notice of him and once again he was given pitied looks. He did not want those looks directed towards him.

He turned. Not caring if anyone else was giving him worried or fearful looks. He needed to clear his mind. He managed his best down each hall before a professor had bid him to the Great Hall. Apparently the Gryffindors were staying the night instead of Gryffindor tower. Great. Just great, he thought.

Harry walked through the double doors only to see several sleeping bags on the floor instead of the four tables that separated each house. And just like that he was the only one privy to the raw feeling of once again being in that dusty old cupboard.

* * *

Harry attended his potions class - Snape divided them up for class and what luck he had. Malfoy and him getting paired up was like winning the muggle lottery. A one in a billion.

"Potter. You better not blow this up. " Draco Malfoy sneered. It was obvious the platinum blonde felt the same about their partnering.

"Even if I wanted to. Which I don't. Why would you assume I'm bad at potions?" The Malfoy heir gave Harry a double take - to say he was intrigued at the sudden change in attitude with the Gryffindor would be an understatement. Quickly rethinking what he felt for the obnoxious golden boy.

"Your a Gryffindor - your bound to jinx or spell our potion. " Draco tried to reason. As it was - Draco was a Malfoy and a Slytherin. He was not going to give in to this whatever it was. He was smarter and Malfoys aren't naive.

"You know the sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin? Then maybe if I had shook your hand just maybe the lie I have been living would of been the truth." That naive thought suddenly seemed shatter when he heard those words. Again he was left flabbergasted - blimey he didn't know what to think.

* * *

Harry went on the rest of the class without incident and what he had said to Draco - left him speechless and left him to ponder on the words he had spoken. Potter a Slytherin. But if Draco could be honest with himself he wanted that friendship on that first day of first year.

They had got an outstanding on the potion it was a welcomed change and Harry wanted to do a lot better. "Malfoy. Can I ask you something?"

Draco waited as the class had been walking out of the dungeon Potions was held in Ron and Hermione waited and Harry motioned with his arm to go with reluctance shown in their obvious body language the two Gryffindors went there way.

"Potter you have my interest. "

"Would a Dementor's kiss release hidden memories?"

It came to a shock to Draco. Whatever he had been imagining it sure wasn't this.

"When I fainted. Yes I did faint, but it was only because of the Dementor's kiss that Professor Lupin stopped. "

"As far as I know they don't. " Draco replied and added, "Dementors take happy memories."

"It was different because all I've known is that Lilly and James Potter were my parents. In this memory it clearly wasn't the potters. "

"We're there any names that could identify them or faces to describe?"

"I heard two names. And I swear I head them somewhere before. The names were Tom and Bella and they called me their little Emerald. "

The color drained from Draco's face. Harry noticed it, "what - I can see you know something. "

"We need to get Professor Snape. "

"What for?!"

"Harry we need him. If I think I'm right - and I know I am then your whole life as you've said it was a lie. "

Harry followed Malfoy until they were in-front of the potions professor's door. Draco knocked quite insistently till Snape opened the door.

"Now this is a sight. What would you two want on this Monday afternoon?"

"Pot-Harry needs a revealing potion. "

"Those potions are extremely hard to make. Not like I'm a novice. But what would Potter need one for?"

"Please Sev!" Draco begged and Malfoys never begged - but Severus Snape was Draco's godfather so he could be childish if he wanted.

"Very well. If you two would. " Severus gestured for the both of them to enter his private quarters.

"Sit. " he said simply. The both of them watched as there professor opened up several vials and poured it into a black cauldron. Draco was looking at him weirdly and everything just became troubled.

Focusing his attention back on his greasy git of a professor he had enraptured himself in the delicate work that potions was. Flashes of several colors illuminated out from the opening of the cauldron.

"Potion making is a delicate and patient art. " Snape lectured.

It took about thirty minutes until the reveal potion was cooked and done ready for use. It wasn't a pretty potion. All the colors had disappeared and it was just a black potion.

"Draco, why does Mister Potter exactly need this potion?" The professor asked once more before giving Harry the potion.

Draco had steeled his expression there was no denying that Draco had Severus interested. "Very well." Severus conceded to his Godson's demands.

With a brow raised Severus Snape cocked his head to the Boy-Who-Lived. "Ready, Potter?" His tone flat but also intrigued.

Harry grabbed the vial from Snape's hand and swallowed. He couldn't lie to himself. He was curious as to what Draco was talking about. After he had revealed his memory to the Malfoy heir it seemed like everything he had ever wanted was on the tips of his fingers.

Maybe if he did swallow the potion then just maybe the life he had been living might actually become something more.

Closing his eyes and closing his thoughts he lifted the vial to his lips. Tilting his head back and pouring the potion down his throat and swallowing the putrid liquid. It made him cough and he lost his balance. His vision became impaired but only for just a millisecond until it changed. He snatched his glasses away from his eyes and couldn't believe he could actually see without the atrocities that were his hand-me-down glasses that were bought at a thrift store. The second change he could feel was an outer body feeling and such intense pain he couldn't help the screams that escaped from his lips. It felt like his whole body was lengthening and pulling him apart he didn't even get to witness the third change as his raven-hair fell to be past his shoulders.

"Sev?!"

"Hush, Draco. Be calm. I need you to go to the cabinet and bring a pain relief potion. " Severus ordered his Godson.

Draco showed his worry in hesitating for a moment before doing what his Godfather had asked.

"Harry, you're going to be alright. "

He tried to focus beyond the pain, however the feeling was like getting hit with a thousand unforgivable curses. Harry tried to focus on the calm voice he heard he could feel a wetness sliding down his cheek. Tears that had been dripping down from his eyes. Suddenly he felt calm as the liquid that had been forced down his throat once again unnerved him and finally Harry could relax into the arms that had him held firm.

* * *

The next moment his eyes blinked awake he noticed he wasn't in his common room. And second he noticed the color green in the bed sheets that had been covering him from head to toe. Thirdly, was the slight pain he felt whenever he moved. It only took him seconds to remember what had happened. Telling his arch enemy - Draco Malfoy, well not really his enemy, anymore. Draco had freaked out and suddenly Draco had led him to Professor Snape. In which had made a revealing potion. Just remembering the black liquid made him tremor in phantom pain.

"I see that you're awake, Harry. " Blinking the tiredness out from under his eyes he cocked his head up and saw his Potions professor lingering between the doorway. "Snape, why are you...what happened?"

Snape didn't get mad at the informal way of greeting and that surprised even irked him. Severus had walked in slowly and sat on the very edge of the bed.

"You are in my personal quarters, for starters. It'll take some time before you start feeling like you did before. The potion was rather extensive as it has changed you to what you should really be." Severus explained the situation the best he could given the current way of things.

Draco had relayed everything once Harry had lost consciousness. Sitting directly in-front of him was the child that had been taken from his Lord and Lady. It changed everything. He even paled at the thought of how he had treated him thus far and accepted the repercussions.

"What does that mean, sir?" Harry asked and in response Severus Snape transfigured an object - a small ball that had sat on the bedside table into a small portable mirror and handed it to Harry.

Harry looked in the small mirror to gape at the changes and blanked at how he didn't see it before.

His hair was far longer then it had been thus far he felt it at his lower back and his skin had changed to a tanner more healthy color instead of the pale and sickly color it had been. Even though he was still malnourished nothing a potion couldn't fix.

He noticed without the mirror that he felt longer, as well. "The potion helped change who you were meant to be. Draco recounted to me your memory from when the Dementors had raided the express. And to know that you are..."

Harry looked at his professor in worry, a first for him. Severus Snape didn't seem to be the type to hold things back he always said things point blank.

"I'm truly sorry for how I've treated you. My anger towards James Potter was so blind that I didn't realize. Can I ask for your forgiveness?"

Harry face panned - was he hearing his professor right?

"It'll take some time. But know that I'm not mad. " Harry tried to move but winced. "You'll need rest. The reveal potion takes a lot of the consumer. "

"I'm fine. So Professor-"

"Harry, call me Severus when out of the classroom. "

"Alright, Severus... What did you mean earlier?"

Harry watched as Severus didn't flinch or give anything away. "What were you going to say. Who am I?"

Green eyes penetrated his eyes and knew that he couldn't hide the truth. And Harry didn't deserve to be lied to once again.

"I know who you are. And I know your parents. Your real parents. You were taken when you were just a newborn. Your parents only got to spend a week with you before... They were heartbroken and consumed with rage that it turned them insane. They wouldn't stop searching for their lost son - their little Emerald. "

Harry knew just then what Severus was going to say. He knew the names now and why the voices sounded so familiar.

"Harry your mother's full name is Bellatrix Lestrange Riddle and your father is..."

"Voldemort. "

Harry finished for him. And all he could feel was an insurmountable feeling of rage.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello everyone! So I've tallied the votes and this story will be a Lucius and Harry Pairing. Since there is a lot of Draco/ Harry pairings. So I decided to add to the less category. Please comment on what you thought and want to see as I go further into the story! Thank you all so much and hope the attention continues!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J. K. Rowling.

"What am I going to do? I can't leave like this?!" Harry said in an exaggerated tone.

"Might I suggest a glamour charm? Really, it isn't that difficult. "Harry nodded, seeming to calm down a bit, but couldn't stop enough for the potions professor to concentrate.

"No one can remove it. Only the castor can or if you give permission. " Severus explained. It was just the two of them.

Severus had chased a worried Draco off and ordered him to attend classes. Rousing suspicion at this point wouldn't be very smart.

"So, what do we do now?" Severus could hear the indecision in his voice.

"Now you attend classes, for now. "

Severus had completed the glamour charm.

"It's so...why did my life have to turn out like this?"

Severus couldn't answer it. Even if he did he couldn't come up with the words that would give him some sort of reason as to why the boy had to go through such travesties.

He watched Harry turn his back. Regretting not saying anything as he walked out.

* * *

"Blimey Harry! Ron and I have searched the whole castle looking for you. " Hermione finished as she and Ron stopped to catch there breath.

"My apologies, Hermione. " Harry says under his breath. He didn't need this. What he needed was answers. Answers that had been long hidden from him most of his life.

"Where you going, Harry?" He very much needed to be alone. Yet knowing that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Classes." He started down the hall prepared to go to Divination. The class he hadn't been thinking when he had handed in his time table that listed his classes at the end of second year.

The class was mixed. Which meant students from all four houses participated in. He saw Draco with the usual Slytherins that flocked the young Malfoy heir. He saw Ron following after him, rolling his eyes he sighed in contempt. It was going to be a long class.

"Now students, each of you has been given a crystal ball. I want each of you to try your best at predicting the future of the person before you. We will glimpse far into the unknowing future." He had to refrain from shouting his own thoughts about the professor. It was amazing how Dumbledore would let anyone teach. At the mere mention of the Headmaster Harry shuttered with unblind anger.

"Mate, are you alright?" He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked across to see Ron.

"I'm fine. "

"Well your future isn't looking too bright." Harry rolls his eyes once more at the red headed Weasley that was trying to look into and to predict his future.

"What's new?" He questioned In a rhetorical way.

He already knew his future and it was messed up in the worst possible way. Being kidnapped and taken from his parents when he only had been a week old it only made sense that from that point his life wouldn't be about himself but would be about some greater destiny.

It was all crap.

* * *

He had flashed out of the classroom before any of the other students could file out. He wasn't going to be stopped by Rom and Hermione he just needed to be by himself. Learning that his parents weren't the Potters but we're actually the very people he had been fighting against since his first day of first year. It was a lot to take in.

It seemed that Hogwarts itself could feel how Harry was feeling as a gate appeared in the wall. His confusion was evident, although he took a step forward and was greeted a large and spacious room completed with a roaring fire. He watched as the opening faded and changed into glass as he looked into his reflection.

He saw the glamour dissipate and vanish. He wasn't looking at Harry Potter but the "Little Emerald" his parents had nicknamed him.

His eyes still the light green, albeit a little more darker. His hair not even the spiky mess it was, now he saw his hair passing his shoulders and settling against his lower back. As for his height a lot had changed he now felt like some one of power. Not weak like Harry Potter the golden boy and the boy who lived. Right here and right now he was someone else.

The mirror morphed and changed

Someone was coming. Sirius Black, possibly? He staggered back wand in hand at the off chance he was going to be face to face with a killer. His glamour having been put back into place, willing the charm to do so. However he sighed in relief it seemed that Draco had found him.

"What a cool room I had chanced upon finding."

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

"Would it sound wrong if I said I was worried. I saw you in class you looked like you were one step away from murdering the Weasel. Not like I wouldn't mind. Blood traitors and all."

"Draco, do you know anything more about me?"

"I don't. But I do know who could help. "

Harry waited for Draco to speak. "As you know Harry my father even though I had made it clear my father wasn't apart of the dark arts or the following with your ...The Dark Lord. He did follow him and your mother is my aunt - my mother's sister. So, we are technially cousins. My point is my father would know more. I could arrange a meeting, if you wish?"

"I would. " Draco nodded. "Draco, I wonder how things would have turned out that first night during first year. "

"So do I. I knew when I heard about Harry Potter. I wanted your friendship so much. I guess we both didn't get what we wanted. " He heard Draco conclude. And he had to agree with the Malfoy heir.

* * *

He sat down in the Great Hall. Students were talking amongst themselves and collecting food onto their plates. Harry needed coffee and like that a cup filled with coffee appeared before him. Taking a sip he was thankful for the caffeine.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table which was ironically right next to the Gryffindor table.

He had given a nod which told him one thing. He had written his father for a meeting time. And all he could do was stomp his foot down to contain his excitement. He wanted to know everything. His life had been taken from him. His parents. His identity.

"Morning Mate. " Ron greeted. "Missed you in the common room. Why didn't you wait up?" He was saved answering him when a professor gifted him with a piece of parchment. "Sorry, Harry. It seems like Headmaster Dumbledore needs to speak with me. "

Harry lifted his brows up. It looked like he would be using the invisibility cloak one last time.


End file.
